


Rivals

by Savageseraph



Series: Space Assassins [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anger, Angry Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Community: wordsontongue, Control, Debt, Desperation, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Gags, Heavy Drinking, Loss, M/M, Non-Consensual, Pain, Regret, Revenge, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking, Teasing, Threats, Vibrators, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two hunters go after the same prey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/) fic exchange and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/6936.html).
> 
> **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon** without whom this would have been a poorer fic.
> 
> [](http://ithiliana.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ithiliana.livejournal.com/)**ithiliana** asked for AU or BDSM or both with the following prompt: "Two strong men find that power is a net, one that fluctuates and moves in mysterious ways, and nothing stays the same for long."

[ ](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/)

Something...wasn't right.

Viggo surfaced slowly, full consciousness feeling as far as the sparkling skin of the water above a drowning man. He was...was.... He was on Arris Prime. Two jumps from Samarra. Two jumps from his last mark, one of the Magisters of that forest world. Two jumps from the old bastard who was at least a week dead and still haunting Viggo's dreams. Each night since the hit, Viggo woke sweated and shaking as he relived the kill. The pity and compassion in the Magister's eyes held steady until Viggo's shot took off the top of his head.

The dead were supposed to fucking stay dead, and mostly, they did. When they refused to stay silent and still, he did the only thing a sensible man could do: took a few credits from the generous bounty he'd just collected and went to a club where there were enough drink, drugs, and bar boys to get fucked up and fucked over. In good ways.

Good ways did not usually mean passing out and waking up with his body aching in unexpected and not entirely pleasant ways. He groaned softly, tried to work out some of the stiffness in his jaw. The movement brought a rush of adrenaline and clarity as he realized it was a gag, not the aftereffects of a punch thrown in a barroom brawl, that was making his jaw ache.

"Took your own sweet time coming 'round, didn't you, Sleeping Beauty?"

Viggo's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. _Sean._ The hit on the Magister was Sean's assignment, but the purse was so tempting. He wasn't the only other hunter out to cheat Sean of the prize, but he was the one who managed to steal it. If their situations were reversed, Sean would have done the same. Hell, he _had_ done the same.

Sean sprawled in a chair near the bed, knocked back several swallows of vodka, and put the glass back on the table. Viggo watched Sean's throat move as he swallowed, trying not to let that image conjure other more dangerous ones. Like the Magister, those times were dead. Restless, but dead.

"You took something that didn't belong to you." The words were dark, silky. "That was _not_ very smart."

Viggo tensed, groaned again. His gaze flickered to a mirror to assess his situation, which appeared to be naked, bound, gagged, and completely screwed. His wrists and ankles were cuffed and clipped together with his wrists drawn behind his back. Beneath the mirror, on the dresser, he saw his knives, blasters, tazer all neatly laid out.

"You owe me, princess." Sean stood, tawny death wrapped in black leather, and smiled coldly.

Even though he knew it was futile (Sean was very neat, very methodical), Viggo tested the restraints. Fucked. Well and truly fucked and not in a way he wanted. He shook his head, pulled harder at the cuffs.

"Yes, you do." Sean wet his lips as he let his gaze move over Viggo's body. "And you know that I collect on my debts."

Viggo tensed. Flashes of other debts, all paid with interest and then some, made him shiver and struggle harder but uselessly.

"_Lie still._"

The words were followed almost immediately by a heavy strap being brought down on Viggo's ass. He cried out, the sound muffled, and started to roll to the side, then froze as he considered that Sean could move on to targets other than his ass. He rolled back onto his stomach, closed his eyes.

"You do have some sense of self-preservation left, don't you?"

The next blow was harder; the six that followed it fell quickly, though not with the same force. Viggo lost count after that. He tried to stay still, but he couldn't help shifting his hips as the blows fell and his skin began to burn. As the heat spread through his whole body and pooled in his groin, Viggo's cock hardened, and when the next blow fell, his cry was edged with need.

"You fucked your way through the Magister's advisors, didn't you? Spread your legs for any who'd take you in order to get close?" Sean cupped one of Viggo's cheeks, squeezed.

Viggo moaned deeply as the pain washed through him with a sweet ache chasing in its wake. He pressed back into Sean's touch, struggled to part his legs. Even though he was anticipating it, he gasped when two slick fingers pressed into him without any preamble.

"Did you finger yourself in the treehalls?" Sean started fucking him slowly. "Make sure to keep yourself slick and open in case you needed to bend over at a moment's notice?" He laughed as he curled his fingers, made Viggo tense and cry out. "You have almost as much practice at that as you do killing, don't you?"

When Sean slid his fingers free, Viggo wasn't sure if he felt relief or regret, and Sean didn't give him time to ponder as he pressed something considerably larger than his fingers against Viggo. Viggo whimpered, shook his head, and tried to squirm away until a strong hand at the small of his back held him down.

"You've taken larger, princess. We both know it. After all your activity in Samarra, you're going to need something memorable." Sean kneaded lightly at the small of Viggo's back as he pressed the plug slowly into him.

Viggo whined at the stretch that he couldn't force himself to relax into, shivers running through him as Sean seated the plug deeply. He sighed in relief as he finally closed around neck. Shifting his hips experimentally made him groan. It wouldn't take more than a few blows to make him come. Of course, Sean knew that.

"On your side."

For an instant, Viggo thought of turning so his back was to Sean, but even under the best of circumstances, that was a fool's move. A smug smile curved Sean's lips as he looked Viggo over, his gaze lingering on Viggo's cock. _Fucking arrogant prick._ Viggo glared at him, wishing he wasn't as hard as a rock.

Sean laughed darkly as he curled his fingers around Viggo's cock. "You're just hating this, aren't you, princess?" Viggo tried to pull his hips away, but Sean growled, tightened his grip. "_Stay still._" He kept a firm hold on Viggo as he pulled a leather ring from a pocket, fitted it snugly around Viggo's cock and balls, stretching and separating the latter. After a quick nod and tight smile, Sean got up and stripped slowly, peeling off leather and an impressive array of weapons.

Viggo tried to swallow a soft, needy sound as Sean freed his own cock. It was already hard, and experience had taught Viggo it could be just as dangerous as any of Sean's other weapons. He waited for the dip of the mattress, for Sean to settle behind him and fuck him senseless, but Sean slicked up his fingers, then turned toward the wall. He leaned against it, then reached back, pressed two fingers into himself, sighing softly as he did. Viggo couldn't look away, not when Sean groaned as he fucked himself slowly.

"You're going to fuck me. Just how I like. If you do, you get the fucking you need. If you don't, I take you down to the bar like you are now, throw you over a table, and make you work off the money you stole from me by selling your ass to any cock, probe, or tentacle that wants to make use of it."

_Fucking hell._ Viggo swallowed. He had no doubt that Sean would do what he said. Of course, there was a good chance Sean would do it even if he obeyed, that he meant to whore him out to half the Rim in order to win back the bounty. It wouldn't even be about the lost credits, not really, not when Sean could make that up in a few new hits. It would be about proving who was the master, himself or Sean, the same force that drove Viggo to steal the mark to begin with.

Sean knelt on the bed, spreading his legs as he arched his back. "Come on, then." When Viggo moved between his thighs, Sean reached behind him. He took Viggo in hand, steadying his cock, then pressed against it, groaning softly.

Too long. It was too fucking long since the last time, too long to wait while Sean slowly took him in. He thrust forward, sliding deeper, and groaned, savoring Sean's heat. He wasn't sure how Sean always managed to feel nearly virgin-tight, but he did. Maybe it was because he was such an uptight bastard. Not that Viggo objected under the right circumstances.

"Remember: the way _I_ like it, princess. This is about getting me off."

Viggo blinked, moved slowly, long slow slides in and out. It wasn't enough, not for Sean, despite the soft, contented sounds he was making, but it was how he liked it. Slow build. Slow burn. It certainly wasn't enough for Viggo even if his cock wasn't already aching. No, it was just slow friction, a warm, burning tease only broken up when Sean tightened around him.

If Viggo could have smiled around the gag, he would have when his quicker, firmer thrusts drew groans from Sean. Viggo's fingers curled into fists as he imagined being able to grip Sean's hips, pull him back harder into his thrusts. Sean liked that too, made the most wonderful sounds deep in his throat when Viggo fucked him like that. Viggo's cock twitched sluggishly. He wanted to fuck Sean, not simply be the dick Sean was using to get off. He wanted it to be like it used to be when they were young assassins with a taste for sport killing and the sweet fucking that followed it.

He wasn't sure when lusts cooled and camaraderie turned into rivalry. Only that it had.

A flash of anger at a loss he was certain Sean had to be more responsible for had him fucking Sean harder. Each thrust jarred the plug in Viggo's ass, made his cock throb and his balls ache. He bit down hard on the gag, on the command he could not voice that Sean not touch himself and come from fucking alone. Sean didn't reach for his cock, didn't even try; he just curled his arms around one of the pillows and moaned softly, the sound spiking at each thrust as he tightened deliciously around Viggo.

Viggo shook his head as if that could free him of the gag and allow him to tell Sean to come for him. He pulled at the cuffs, grunting with the exertion of fucking and trying to free himself. He shoved harder into Sean, the ache in his balls almost sharp enough to be pain, until Sean's hips jerked and he gripped Viggo as he came. There was a time when Viggo would have come a few thrusts after Sean, where he would have collapsed on his back, both of them spent and sated. Now, all he did was keep fucking Sean, fighting for the release that burned just beyond his reach until Sean shrugged him off and pulled free.

Sean rolled over onto his back, stretched, and purred. He watched Viggo through half-closed eyes.

If Viggo wasn't bound, he would have beaten the living hell out of Sean for getting off and throwing his satisfaction in Viggo's face. He couldn't do that any more than he could stop the restless movements of his hips. If he wasn't gagged, he would have begged to come, because he knew the game, knew it was required. He trembled, trapped between need and pride, fighting the restraints, fighting for some other way out, and all the while, Sean watched and waited. Viggo bowed his head, parted his thighs as he canted his hips toward Sean, offering himself and a string of soft, pleading whimpers that made him flush.

Laughter from Sean, soft and dark, as he slapped Viggo's hip. "You want something for yourself." His hand slid over the cheek of Viggo's ass to the base of the plug. "You always were greedy." He rocked it gently and pressed something that made the whole thing vibrate strongly.

Viggo's eyes widened as he made a startled sound. He rolled his hips, gripped the plug as he shifted them.

Sean propped himself up on several pillows, watching closely. He licked his lips. "Fight for it, princess, because that's all you're getting."

_Fucking bastard._ Viggo's nails bit into his palms as he started thrusting into empty air. The plug was thick enough that he couldn't escape it humming against him. He broke out into a sweat as his eyes closed and he made sharp, desperate cries. He _needed_. Needed more. Needed to be touched. Needed to be fucked. Needed...Sean.

"_Come the fuck on, princess_." Sean slapped him hard on the side of the ass.

The blow was nothing compared to the earlier work Sean had done with the strap, but it was enough. Just enough. Viggo's eyes snapped open as his hips jerked several times and he came with a sound that was as much pain as pleasure.

While Viggo shivered lightly, slumped over and trying to catch his breath, Sean turned the plug off without removing it; not that Viggo expected him to. He knew Sean wasn't close to being done with him, knew that this was more foreplay than anything else. Last time, it had taken days before Sean got tired of fucking and they each moved on to their next hits. This time...

This time, Viggo hoped that Sean was better rested.


End file.
